Izumi Yukari
Izumi Yukari ''(泉ゆかり, Yukari Izumi) is the lieutenant of the 10th Division under Fujimoto Yusuke and the Master/Owner of Gashu. She is one of the protagonist characters. 'Appearance' Izumi is a short, young lady with average pale skin and white hair. She had waist-length hair but she chose to cut it for she said that it is annoying her. Her eye color depends on her mood but most of the time she has aqua coloured eyes. She wears a black headband on her head that has a butterfly like design on its side. 'Personality' Izumi is a friendly person. Most of the time, she's hyper. She is very loyal to her fellow vice captains as well as the captains. When there's nothing to do, she sometimes trains or she hangs out with Runa Kirameki, Yuriko Yagami (she refers to her more as Riko) and Haruo Yamada. Like all other lieutenants she calls all the captain with honor seemingly even though Rikuru had already told her to stop calling her with a "Taichou" on her last name Izumi is still so stubborn and still call Rikuru "Rikuru Taichou". She has so many modes (e.g. Hyper mode) but she doesn't show some of it, for she thinks that some of her friends may avoid her. She has a berserk mode too. In this form, when some of her friends are hurt, she goes wild and she will start slaughtering the ones who had hurt her friends. She likes sweet food but she rarely shows it. She also likes bento, curry and ice-cream. 'History' Izumi was brought to Inuzuri, 78th District of Rukongai after she died in the Human World. Even though she died when she was young she can still remember some happenings that time. From the very first time she saw the world she knows too that she can see ghost, but everytime she told about it her mother, her mother won't believe. Only her brother believes her. She was always being taken care of her brother everytime her family is out for work. ' ' One night Izumi and her family had gone out for a ride but suddenly a big dark shadow had come crashing their car this made the family die. The last thing she saw was her brother protecting her. When she got in Soul Society, she met Runa. They became best of friends. After some days, the two met Haruo alone at the riverbank. Izumi surprised him and asked why he was there. He replied with an answer not reliable to the question and just brought Izumi to the introduction. She introduced herself to him and became friends with him. Later that rainy evening, both of them were saved by Yusuke from a Hollow. After some time, the she and Runa joined the Shinō Academy and became Soul Reapers. When Izumi became a Shinigami in the 10th Division, she was shy compared to her attitude when she was young. She is like a boy who just wanted to stay with Runa and protect her. This changed when Izumi got in the Shinō Academy. She had developed new friends in the Squad and become very close to her "Taichou", Yusuke, who she had already met long time ago. When she became a lieutenant, she changed as a girl with high dreams and she care for her Taichous and Friends as much as ever. One morning, Izumi was having her time resting under a shade of a tree and there she met Yuriko they became a very close friends too. Plot Power & Abilities '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Izumi has shown expertness when it comes to Zanjutsu, being able to perform several rapid slashes. She has less talent on swordsmanship than Kidō. However, after much training and spars she had, her skills have improved a lot. Kidō Expert: '''Izumi's greatest strength is Kidō. She can use high-level Kidō in rapid succesion without incantation and still have considerable control and power. '''Shunpo Expert: Izumi has also shown fast movements and great skill in Shunpo as she is able to keep up with the speed of some captains. Hakuda Combatant: Izumi is also capable of having hand-to-hand combat. She had shown it on her last spar with Haruo's clone where she didn't use her zanpakutō's ability. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Izumi possesses high spiritual energy and is capable of exerting a large amount of reiatsu when needed. Zanpakutō Yōso No Futago No Ken (要素の双子の剣, Twin sword of element): Yōso No Futago No Ken takes the form of a twin katana. Both are ordinary katana that have markings on the side of their hilts. Izumi usually carries them behind her with a chain supporting the two. Since Yōso No Futago No Ken takes the form of two katana, Izumi starts giving them a nickname when in materialized form. The one who has a black hair is Kuroken while the other one who has a white hair is Shiroken. *'Shikai': Its shikai command is "Shine out" (異彩を放つ, Isaiwohanatsu). A white lace forms at the bottom part of the hilt of the Long sword. : Shikai Special ability: When released, Yōso no Futago no Ken's aura is white. Its abilities are elemental like fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, ice and all other elements. She can use them as Defensive, Offensive and Healing. She can use fire, earth and ice for defense, water for healing and all of her elements for offense. Kaze no bōryoku-tekina surasshu (風の暴力的なスラッシュ, Violent slashes of wind): It is an offensive technique. Izumi starts making some slashes on the opponent when they hit the opponent, they will surely cut that part. Raiu no furēmingu (雷雨のフレーミング, Flaming thunder shower): It is an Offensive technique of Yōso no Futago No Ken. In this technique, Izumi will raise her right zanpakutō and slowly puts it down on front of her as she quietly say the name of the technique. Violet thunder will start to rain on the enemy and if the enemy gets hit by one, it will cause paralyzation and severe burns on the enemy's body. ' ' Mirātsuin '''(ミラーツイン, Mirror twin): It is a Defensive technique where it can make an afterimage of someone. Izumi has an ability that when she do this she put some of her reiatsu inside that ice so that ice can move but not talk. It can easily be broken by hitting it strong force. '''Honō no rappu (炎のラップ, Wrapping flame): In this technique, Izumi first calls out the name of the technique and she starts to attack with fire. If a fire, even a small amount, touches her target, it will start to wrap and burn her target. Mizu danjon (水ダンジョン, Water dungeon): Izumi puts her zanpakutō in a X way style and calls out the name of the technique. Her target gets trabbed in a water dome-like and they would eventually be suffocated there. Futago no hiryū (双子の氷竜, Twin Ice dragon): Izumi jumps in mid air and raises her Zanpakutō''' in the air. She immediately puts it down saying the name of the technique forming Two ice dragons which seems to look identical will come out and attack her target. When the Twin ice dragons attack the target, the target will freeze letting Izumi have the ability to freely cut the target to finish him/her. If the target managed to destroy one of the ice dragon, it will just multiply. '''Bankai: She is currently training for this. The name and abilities are still unknown. Quotes *(To her squad members when she just become a lieutenant) "I'm Izumi Yukari the newly appointed Lieutenant of Squad 10 nice to meet all of you." *(Reffering to herself) "What a useless lieutenant I am, I can't even save my taichou" *(To Haruo) "You're free for today right? Why don't we spar? The one who loses will treat the winner! So, are you game? *''Mrs. Master mis a mess of messy mustard.. eh? No it wrong again, Mrs. master mis a mess of messy Mr. master... Wrong again.'' *(To Gashu) "Maybe I'll take you with me, Wait... I wonder why you have two tails with you... nah never mind . Don't cry I'll always feed you and take care of you" ''''Trivia *At first her admin imagined her to have long green hair with violet eyes and not having dual swords. Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Shinigami lieutenants